


Przed chłodem uchroń mnie dotykiem

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: II edycja [59]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Ale słodkie i kochane, Będzie Pani zadowolona, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, To znaczy tak jakby szczęście i humor, Trudno ogarnąć, Wing Grooming, no wing kink, pielęgnacja skrzydeł, skrzydła nie są strefą erogenną - brak fetyszu skrzydeł w tekście!, szczęście, to znaczy mam taką nadzieję
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Kiedy Lucyfer przyszedł przekonywać Sama, by ten został jego naczyniem, łowca nie miał na to siły. Było mu zimno i źle, a archanioł nie miał zamiaru nagrzać mu pokoju swoją łaską — żadnego z niego pożytku. To znaczy, dopóki jednak nie zgodził się go rozgrzać swoimi skrzydłami.Tekst na temat 63 (dotyk chłodu) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni. Dla WinchesterBurger w ramach nagród za Tydzień SPN.





	Przed chłodem uchroń mnie dotykiem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinchesterBurger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/gifts).



> Miał być Samifer, fluff na 1'800 słów... cóż. Chyba dałam radę :D Mam nadzieję, że podoba Ci się moja ostatnia nagroda dla Ciebie ♥
> 
> Nie ustaliłam, kiedy dzieje się ta fabuła. Może w czasie 5 sezonu, a może później, ale wedle innej fabuły niż znamy z reszty sezonów. Odczytajcie to jak chcecie, po prostu: Cas jeszcze jest aniołem i już jest przyjacielem Deana i Sama, a Lucyfer wciąż chce Sama jako swoje naczynie. Gdzie Wam to pasuje, tam to sobie wstawcie :)))
> 
> Do fanów wing-kink: nie czujcie się urażeni słowami Lucyfera, sama lubię wing!kink, w tym fiku po prostu pasowało mi zupełnie inne, bardziej słodkie podejście do tematu anielskich skrzydeł ♥

W swoim życiu Sam zatrzymał się już w wielu mniej lub bardziej okropnych motelach. Usterki praktycznie wszystkiego nie były mu więc obce. Przeżył brak prądu, ciepłej wody, wody w ogóle. Karaluchy, pluskwy, myszy i zatkane toalety. Kiedyś spędził noc w wannie, bo klimatyzacja nie działała, a pogoda nie dawała chwili wytchnienia. Jednak nigdy dotąd nie dotknął go brak ogrzewania, gdy na zewnątrz leżał śnieg sięgający mu do kolan.

Śnieg do kolan. Bez ogrzewania.

Miał ochotę udusić Deana, który wybrał im tę dziurę. Ten miał jeszcze czelność cieszyć się, kiedy poznał ekstremalnie niskie ceny. Mówił, że dzięki temu mogą pozwolić sobie na osobne pokoje i sobie zaliczy.

To przez niego Sam leżał teraz w dresie pod kocem, kołdrą i narzutą, a mimo wszystko było mu zimno, drżał i szczękał zębami. Schowałby też głowę, ale pościel nie pachniała zbyt pięknie. Przynajmniej Deanowi też nie wyszło, bo raczej nie ryzykowałby odmrożenia penisa dla szybkiego numerka.

— Hej, Sam.

Powstrzymując warknięcie rezygnacji, Sam zamknął oczy i policzył do dziesięciu. A potem do dwudziestu.

— Czego chcesz? — Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Lucyfera stojącego przy łóżku.

— Spędzić czas z moim ulubionym człowiekiem, oczywiście.

Archanioł usiadł w nogach łóżka. Sam powstrzymał chęć kopnięcia go. Zrobiłby to, gdyby nie obawa przed wpuszczeniem zimnego powietrza pod przykrycia.

— Daruj sobie. — Sam odwrócił się na bok, by na niego nie patrzeć. — Nie zgodzę się. Nigdy. Możesz przestać przychodzić.

— Tylko tak mówisz. W końcu ulegniesz, zobaczysz.

— Śnij dalej — prychnął Sam. — Skoro już tu jesteś, to weź się na coś przydaj i ogrzej mi pokój.

— A co ja będę z tego miał?

— Martwy nie będę miał możliwości się zgodzić.

— Podobno nie planujesz się zgodzić.

Po tych słowach Sam usłyszał szelest materiału. Marszcząc brwi, odwrócił się tylko na tyle, by zobaczyć, co ten robił.

— Co ty wyprawiasz?! — zawołał, podrywając się trochę. Lucyfer bowiem się rozbierał.

— Chciałeś, żeby cię rozgrzać. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Postanowiłem to zrobić, w końcu nie mogę pozwolić by moje naczynie marzło w pustym łóżku.

— Miałem na myśli, żebyś pstryknął palcami i ogrzał mi pokój, a nie… cokolwiek sobie ubzdurałeś!

Przed chwilą kołdra Sama nieco się osunęła, teraz podciągnął ją pod samą brodę.

— Kontakt skóry ze skórą jest najlepszą metoda na rozgrzanie człowieka — stwierdził Lucyfer lekkim tonem, z powrotem zbliżając się do łóżka.

— Łapy precz! — krzyknął Sam, podrywając się. Spadły z niego przykrycia, ale lodowate powietrze na skórze nie było teraz najważniejsze. Liczyło się powstrzymanie Lucyfera przed zmolestowaniem go.

Pchnął Lucyfera mocno, a ten się zachwiał. Zanim się przewrócił, z jego pleców wystrzeliły trzy pary skrzydeł, skutecznie utrzymując go w pionie. Sam zamarł, patrząc na niego jak ryba wyciągnięta z wody.

— Ty… skrzydła?

— Tak, Sam. Skrzydła. Jestem aniołem, mam skrzydła. — Lucyfer przewrócił oczami. — Naprawdę cię to zaskoczyło? Spodziewałbym się tego po Deanie, ale po tobie? Ty jesteś ten mądry, ten…

— Lucyfer?

— Tak?

— Zamknij się.

Ku zaskoczeniu Sama, Lucyfer posłuchał, jedynie unosząc brew. Nie schował swoich skrzydeł i Winchester obserwował je zachłannie, gdy archanioł z powrotem usiadł na łóżku.

— Chcesz dotknąć? — zapytał po dłuższej chwili.

— Ta… — Sam powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili i posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie. Lucyfer zachichotał. — A mogę?

— Możesz.

Nie musiał powtarzać, ręka Sama od razu wystrzeliła spod kołdry i znalazła się na górnym skrzydle Lucyfera. Przesunął dłonią po delikatnych piórach i na chwilę przymknął oczy, rozkoszując się tym uczuciem. Było naprawdę przyjemne i dziwnie ciepłe, czuł mrowienie w opuszkach palców i w swoim wnętrzu. Sam archanioł natomiast westchnął.

— Oferta dalej aktualna?

— Żebyś został moim naczyniem? Jak najbardziej.

— Kontaktu, dupku — prychnął Sam. — Możesz mnie otulić swoimi skrzydłami, jeśli chcesz.

— To nie jest koc, Sam, tylko moje skrzydła.

— Wyglądają na ciepłe. — Sam wzruszył ramionami. — Przed chwilą wydawałeś się całkiem chętny do molestowania mnie pod pretekstem rozgrzania. Pozwalam ci się zmolestować, korzystaj.

— Nie, nie. Mówiłeś o otuleniu skrzydłami, nie proponowałeś żadnego macania. Ja też nie proponowałem, ale jeśli masz ochotę…

Widząc poruszenie brwiami i oblizanie wargi przez Lucyfera, Sam odsunął się od niego, znajdując z powrotem pod ścianą i kołdrą naciągniętą pod brodę.

— Nie, niedobry archanioł! — rzucił w stronę Lucyfera. — Nie ma seksu ze swoim naczyniem. Nie ma mowy.

— To ty z nas dwóch masz brudniejszy umysł — zaśmiał się Lucyfer i przesunął bliżej niego. — Możesz dotykać dalej, jeśli chcesz. To całkiem przyjemne, nie przeszkadza mi.

— …czy ty czerpiesz z tego przyjemność seksualną? — Sam spojrzał na niego spod byka. — Musisz wiedzieć, że nie doceniam skłaniania mnie podstępem do zadowalania cię.

— Nic z tych rzeczy, Sam. Skrzydła anioła są manifestacją jego łaski, popędy fizyczne są ściśle związane z naszymi naczyniami. Musiałbyś dotknąć mojego penisa… nie żebym miał coś przeciwko. — Lucyfer puścił mu oczko.

— Lucyfer! — Oczy Sama rozszerzyły się w szoku, a jego dłoń zacisnęła na piórze archanioła. — Co ja ci mówiłem o seksie ze swoim naczyniem?

— Że mogę?

— Jesteś niereformowalny — westchnął Winchester, prostując pióro, które przed chwilą zgniótł. Zauważył przy tym, że nie było ono jedynym wykrzywionym lub dziwnie zmiętolonym, więc zaczął przeczesywać skrzydło palcami i poprawiać niedoskonałości.

Na początku Lucyfer spiął się znacznie, ale kiedy dotarło do niego, że Sam go nie krzywdził, rozluźnił się jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej. W pewnym momencie nawet westchnął zadowolony. Winchester uniósł brew w górę, przyglądając się mu uważnie. Wzruszył ramionami i przeniósł się na środkowe skrzydło; wyciągnął złamane pióro i odłożył je na bok.

— Dobrze? — Nie wiedział, że planował o to zapytać, ale najwyraźniej jednak tak. — W porządku?

— Mhm — westchnął Lucyfer i padł do tyłu na łóżko, układając się wygodnie. Sam obecnie siedział, już nie przykryty, bo zauważył, że powietrze w pokoju osiągnęło normalną temperaturę.

— Dziękuję za ogrzanie — powiedział, stwierdzając, że w sumie powinien jakoś to zauważyć.

— Nie ma za co, odwdzięczasz się teraz — odparł Lucyfer, przymykając oczy. — Możesz mocniej.

— Jesteś pewien, że to nie ma nic wspólnego z seksem? — Sam uniósł brew, ale nie zabrał rąk, przenosząc się na najniższe skrzydło z prawej strony. — Wyglądasz na bardzo zadowolonego.

— Bo to przyjemne. Jak… pewnie mógłbyś to porównać z myciem włosów albo byciem po nich głaskanym. Pióra są jak one, nic na nich nie czujesz. Ale skóra pod nimi jest bardzo wrażliwa… a gdybyś uciskał same skrzydła, mięśnie, to tak jakbyś robił mi masaż. Samo w sobie nie jest seksualne, ale możesz je takim uczynić.

— W porządku.

Przyjmując to do wiadomości, Sam ucisnął skrzydło pod rękami. Samym dotykiem mógł ocenić, że skrywały się tam naprawdę silne, ale też zmęczone mięśnie. Pokręcił głową na te myśli i najpierw przeniósł się nad lewą stronę Lucyfera, znowu zaczynając od góry i usuwając wszystkie luźne pióra, prostując i przeczesując pozostałe.

— Dlaczego mogę ich dotykać? — Sam zadał krążące mu od początku pytanie. — Kiedy widzimy skrzydła Casa, są tylko cieniem.

— To manifestacja łaski, są przy nas zawsze, gdy jesteśmy w naczyniu. Niewidoczne i niematerialne dla ludzi, ale mogą rzucać cień, jeśli używamy w danej chwili dużo energii albo chcemy zaznaczyć swój status czy człowiek jest mocno skupiony na nas. Jesteście z Castielem przyjaciółmi… — Lucyfer zmarszczył nos. — W każdym razie, pewnie dlatego widzisz jego skrzydła częściej niż normalnie, bo go znasz.

— Nie marszcz nosa, bo przestanę — zagroził mu Sam, który teraz siedział na jego biodrach i równocześnie uciskał palcami oba górne skrzydła. — Pióra z tyłu też potrzebują zajęcia się nimi? — Lucyfer pokiwał głowa. — To się odwróć.

Kiedy archanioł spełnił tę prośbę, Sam z powrotem na nim usiadł i zaczął pielęgnację piór z drugiej strony skrzydeł.

— Czym są pokryte? — Wyczuwał coś pod palcami.

— Olejem — odparł prosto Lucyfer. Sam zmrużył oczy, przypominając sobie jedno z fanfiction, które znaleźli z Deanem po poznaniu książek Chucka.

— Wiesz… czytałem pewne niepokojące rzeczy o aniołach i oleju z ich skrzydeł…

— Jak to niepokojące?

— Coś o tym, że to afrodyzjak, a wyzwalanie go dla anioła jest bardzo przyjemne. Że dotykanie gruczołów jest tak przyjemne a nawet przyjemniejsze od dotykania penisa… ze za pomocą oleju anioły wiążą się w pary.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza, a potem Lucyfer wybuchnął śmiechem tak głośnym, że Sam musiał odsunąć ręce od jego skrzydeł, bo bał się że przez wibracje go skrzywdzi.

— Gdzieś ty to przeczytał? — Lucyfer uniósł się na tyle, by otrzeć oczy z łez wywołanych śmiechem. — Och, dawno mnie tak nic nie rozbawiło.

— Nieważne gdzie. To nieprawda, tak?

— To kompletna bzdura. Ale nie unikaj odpowiedzi, gdzie to przeczytałeś?

— Fanfiction. — Ta prosta, ale twarda odpowiedź padła po chwili milczenia i głębokim westchnieniu Sama.

— Co to jest fanfiction?

— Opowiadania napisane przez fanów dla fanów? — Wzruszył ramionami. — W sensie na podstawie czegoś, jak książka, film czy serial…

— I występują w nich anioły? — Lucyfer odwrócił głowę tak, by móc go widzieć. — Sam…

— Um… taki gościu, Chuck, napisał o nas książki, mnie i Deanie. Kiedy się o nich dowiedzieliśmy… dowiedzieliśmy się też o fanfiction. Najwyraźniej ludzie lubią przelewać swoje fantazje w słowa. I nie obchodzi ich, że jesteśmy braćmi. — Sama przeszedł dreszcz obrzydzenia na samą myśl. — Teraz to się trochę rozrzedza i Dean jest coraz częściej z Casem, a nie ze mną. No i wtedy w grę wchodzą skrzydła. I cała reszta.

— …rodzaj ludzki naprawdę jest dziwny. — Lucyfer zmarszczył twarz, jakby myślał o czymś bardzo nieprzyjemnym. Potem wzruszył ramionami i ułożył się ponownie. — Będziesz kontynuował? To miłe.

— Ale nie w ten sposób miłe, tak? — upewnił się Sam, wplatając swoje palce z powrotem w pióra Lucyfera. Prawda była taka, że jemu też się to podobało.

— Absolutnie nie. Mówiłem już, to manifestacja łaski, nie organ rozrodczy. Anioły nie mogą się rozmnażać, po co miałyby łączyć się w pary? Więc nie, nie ma żadnego wiązania się poprzez… ooo, tutaj! — Lucyfer niemal rozpłynął się pod palcami Sama, gdy ten nacisnął jeden z mięśni. — Um, nie wiążemy się w pary. Nie mamy też wolnej woli ani uczuć, nic w rodzaju seksu nie jest nam potrzebne.

— To… w sumie przykre.

— Jest jak jest. — Pewnie wzruszyłby ramionami, gdyby nie to, że Sam przesunął na nie swoje dłonie i ugniatał je lekko. — Częste i regularne przebywanie w blasku ludzkiej duszy może spowodować wykształcenie uczuć, a kiedy przyjmujemy naczynia możemy doznać przyjemności fizycznej płynącej z kontaktów seksualnych. Ale nie poprzez skrzydła. To absurdalny pomysł.

— Więc w jaki sposób to przyjemne? — zaciekawił się Sam, przesuwając dłonie z powrotem na skrzydła i masując je.

— To kontakt z kimś. — Lucyfer wzruszył ramionami. — To zawsze przyjemne, a anioły nie mają tego zbyt wiele.

— Rozumiem. Chciałbyś żebym wymasował ci przód skrzydeł?

— Tak, proszę — westchnął Lucyfer, brzmiąc wyjątkowo wrażliwie, jakby Sam mógłby fizycznie skrzywdzić go odmową. — Proszę.

— Nie ma sprawy, odwróć się.

Sam zszedł z niego, a kiedy Lucyfer spełnił polecenie, z powrotem na nim usiadł, od razu zatapiając palce w skrzydłach. Ugniatał je coraz sprawniej, wyszukując wrażliwe, bolące, spięte i przeciążone miejsca. Archanioł obserwował go spod przymrużonych powiek z zadowolonym, ale nie bezczelnym czy irytującym uśmieszkiem.

— Podoba się? — zaśmiał się Sam, przesuwając się na najniższą parę skrzydeł, na której ewidentnie miał najmniej pracy. — Zasłużyłem na to otulenie skrzydłami?

— Mhm… prawdopodobnie dałbym ci co chcesz w tej chwili.

— Wolność?

— Nie przesadzaj.

— Zawsze warto spróbować. — Sam wzruszył ramionami i położył się delikatnie po części na lewych skrzydłach, a po części na ciele Lucyfera. Ułożył głowę na jego torsie. — Tak jest w porządku? Czy jestem za ciężki na leżenie ci na skrzydłach?

— Jesteś idealny — odpowiedział Lucyfer, ale odwrócił się tak, by leżeć do Sama przodem. — Może ci być trochę za ciepło w tym dresie pod skrzydłami.

— Mówisz tak tylko po to, żebym się rozebrał — roześmiał się Sam. Mimo wszystko zszedł z łóżka i ściągnął z siebie dres. Został jedynie w luźnych, trochę znoszonych bokserkach i zszarzałym t-shircie. — Tak lepiej?

Wszedł z powrotem na łóżko, uważając na skrzydła i ułożył się bardzo blisko Lucyfera. Pióra pod nim były bardzo miłe w dotyku i czuł się trochę jakby leżał na małej chmurce.

— Lepiej.

Lucyfer położył się na boku i objął go skrzydłami. Sam zamruczał cicho i przesunął rękami po talii archanioła, wsuwając je między drugą a trzecią parę skrzydeł. Przyciągnął go do siebie trochę bardziej, obejmując ciasno i ułożył głowę przy jego szyi. Chwycił pióro między palce i odetchnął głęboko.

— Wygodnie.

— Cieszę się — zachichotał Lucyfer.

— Nie wykorzystaj mnie przez sen.

— Nigdy cię nie skrzywdzę — obiecał archanioł. — Śpij dobrze, mój człowieku. Będę nad tobą czuwał.

Sam wymruczał coś pod nosem, a potem przesunął nosem po skórze Lucyfera i zamknął oczy. W skrzydłach anioła było mu naprawdę miękko i ciepło, po prostu bardzo dobrze i wygodnie. Niemal mógłby przysiąc, że zasypiając poczuł lekki dotyk ust na swoim czole.

Rano obudził się w ciepłym uścisku, otoczony miękkimi piórami i zapachem mężczyzny. Przeciągnął się z pomrukiem i otworzył oczy.

Pierwszym co zobaczył były wpatrujące się w niego oczy Lucyfera. Potem uświadomił sobie, że obudziło go pukanie do drzwi.

— To chyba znak, że powinienem znikać. Do widzenia wieczorem, Sam.

Z tymi słowami Lucyfer zniknął, a Sam nagle miał na sobie ubrania i był przykryty wszystkim co wczoraj i jeszcze dwoma kocami. I dobrze, bo pokój natychmiast wrócił do wczorajszej temperatury.

— Wejdź! — krzyknął do drzwi, zagrzebując się głębiej.

— Rany, Sam! — zawołał od progu Dean. — Tu piździ złem! Czemu nie poszedłeś na recepcję po grzejnik?

— Skończyły się — wymamrotał Sam.

— To mogłeś poprosić Casa o nagrzanie pokoju, jak ja. W każdym razie zamarznięte kończyny nie będą żadną wymówką w trakcie akcji, jasne? Duchy same się nie wypędzą.

Kilka godzin później siedzieli w pokoju Deana — faktycznie ciepłym, co nie podobało się bardzo Samowi. Dołączył do nich Cas, ostatnio coraz częściej to robił, a bracia jedli burgery.

— Um, Cas? — zaczął Sam. — Czy twoje skrzydła, pióra potrzebują pielęgnacji?

— Dziękuję, Sam, ale Dean regularnie się tym zajmuje, są doskonale zadbane.

— Nie o to mi chodziło, ale dobrze wiedzieć? — Sam wzruszył ramionami. — Miałem na myśli tak ogólnie, czy skrzydła aniołów potrzebują pielęgnacji?

— Och, tak, oczywiście. — Cas pokiwał głową. — Kiedy anioł zajmuje naczynie, jego łaska również szuka bardziej fizycznej formy i wtedy pióra potrzebują pielęgnacji, w naszej prawdziwej formie nie mamy tego problemu. Dean zajmuje się moimi skrzydłami co tydzień, czasem dwa i za każdym razem znajduje przynajmniej kilka luźnych piór.

Kiwając głową, Sam dał znać, że rozumie. Odłożył pusty papierek po burgerze i spojrzał na Casa uważnie.

— Zawsze wydawało mi się, że możemy zobaczyć tylko cień waszych skrzydeł…?

— Nie, nie, możecie widzieć nasze skrzydła. Nie jest to jednak rozsądne, gdy może to zobaczyć ktoś nie wiedzący o istnieniu aniołów, dlatego je ukrywamy. — Brzmiało to całkiem sensownie, więc Sam znowu pokiwał głową. — Chcesz zobaczyć moje? — zapytał Cas, rozglądając się, ale Dean już zasłonił okna.

— Tak? Jeśli mogę.

— Oczywiście, że możesz.

Castiel wstał z krzesła, a za nim pojawiła się para potężnych, czarnych skrzydeł. Również były piękne, tak jak te Lucyfera, i Sam nie miałby nic przeciwko zatopieniu w nich palców, ale nie czuł takiej potrzeby, kiedy nie stanowiło to dla niego już nowości.

— Chcesz dotknąć?

Kogo on oszukiwał, jak tylko te słowa padły z ust Castiela, wstał z krzesła i od razu znalazł się przy nim, z palcami zatopionymi głęboko w skrzydłach. Gdzieś z tyłu siebie usłyszał śmiech Deana, więc drugą ręką pokazał mu palec.

— Chcesz pomóc w ogarnięciu tego bałaganu? — zapytał go Dean, pokazując mu kilka przekrzywionych piór, które od razu wyprostował.

— Jasne.

Posadzili Casa na krześle i zajęli się jego skrzydłami, pracując sprawnie obok siebie. W niczym nie przypominało to jego wczorajszego doświadczenia z Lucyferem, na koniec nie miał ochoty otulić się nimi jak kocem i zasnąć. Choć pewnie spory w tym udział miał fakt, że przez cały czas Dean i Cas wymieniali między sobą mniej lub bardziej kąśliwe uwagi, a cały proces wydawał się bardziej mechaniczny i mniej… cholera jasna, czuły.

— Skoro myślałeś, że skrzydła anioła sa dla nas cieniem, to dlaczego pytałeś o pielęgnację? — Dean zadał pytanie, którego Sam się obawiał.

— Um, kiedy ostatnio widziałem Lucyfera, widziałem też jego skrzydła? — Wzruszył ramionami. — Nie wyglądały zbyt dobrze, byłem ciekawy czy anioły muszą coś z nimi robić. Ale myślałem, że może tylko jego przeznaczone naczynie może je widzieć czy coś w tym rodzaju.

Przez chwilę Dean przyglądał mu się spod przymrużonych powiek, ale w końcu zdecydował się mu uwierzyć i wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie dziwię się, że skrzydła tego dupka są w złym stanie. Na jego miejscu też bym nikomu z nimi nie ufał.

— Co masz na myśli?

— Kiedy ktoś dotyka łaski anioła, ten anioł nie może go okłamać — odpowiedział zamiast jego brata Castiel. — Dlatego jesteśmy tak uważni z tym, żeby nie dotykać swoich łask wzajemnie w Niebie i to też jeden z powodów, dla których rzadko pokazujemy skrzydła. To manifestacja naszej łaski.

Przez te słowa reszta pielęgnacji skrzydeł Casa minęła Samowi automatycznie. Nie słyszał niczego, co mówił jego brat, bo w głowie krążyły mu tylko słowa: _nigdy cię nie skrzywdzę_.

— Dziękuję, Dean, Sam — powiedział Cas, kiedy skończyli.

— Ogrzej Samowi pokój.

— Nie trzeba, jakoś przeży…

— Już — stwierdził Cas. — Do zobaczenia.

I zniknął. Kiedy Sam wrócił do pokoju, faktycznie panowała w nim znośna temperatura, choć nie było tak ciepło jak kiedy Lucyfer ogrzewał go swoją łaską.

— Jesteś wcześniej — powiedział tylko Sam, kiedy wracając wieczorem z łazienki zobaczył Lucyfera na swoim łóżku. — Nie masz co robić?

— Chcesz wyciągnąć ze mnie moje plany?

— Może. — Sam wzruszył ramionami. — Przesuń się.

— Gdybym wiedział, że moje skrzydła przełamią twoją linię oporu… — zamruczał mu do ucha Lucyfer.

— Nie masz wyjętych skrzydeł, więc trzymaj się swojej strony łóżka. — Sam odepchnął go od siebie stanowczo. — I nie przełamałeś żadnej linii oporu, wciąż moja odpowiedź brzmi: nie.

— Czyli z wyjętymi skrzydłami mogę sobie macać? — Lucyfer poruszył sugestywnie brwiami. Coś zaszeleściło i pojawiły się skrzydła archanioła. Pod jednym z tych zestawów znalazł się przez to Sam, trochę przygnieciony do materaca. — I nie wiem, nie wiem… jeśli mnie polubisz, to linia chyba się złamie? Już mam swoją stronę łóżka!

— Weź to skrzydło. — Sam wypluł pióro i sturlał się z łóżka, a potem wszedł na nie z powrotem, ale tym razem na skrzydło, a nie pod nie. Pogłaskał dłonią puch pod sobą i potarł o niego policzkiem. — Miękkie.

— Oczywiście, że miękkie. Najlepsze z najlepszych.

— Tak sobie wmawiaj — prychnął Sam i położył się na boku tak, by na niego patrzeć. — Nie pomyślałeś, że możesz odnieść odwrotny skutek?

— Co masz na myśli?

— Jeśli cię polubię, to tym bardziej się nie zgodzę.

— To bez sensu, Sam, nawet jak na człowieka. — Lucyfer popatrzył na niego z pobłażaniem. — Dlaczego miałbyś się nie zgodzić, jeśli będziesz mnie lubił?

— A dlaczego miałbym się zgodzić? Skoro cię polubię i będę chciał pielęgnować twoje pióra i się do ciebie przytulać i żebyś trzymał mnie w skrzydłach, kiedy śpię? — Dla podkreślenia swoich słów, Sam przysunął się do Lucyfera i objął go w pasie, dalej trzymając głowę na miękkim puchu. — Nie mógłbyś tego robić, gdybyś używał mojego ciała.

Lucyfer popatrzył na niego uważnie i odwrócił się na bok, by go objąć.

— Ale Sam, wtedy bylibyśmy połączeni, bylibyśmy jednością! — Objął dłonią twarz Sama. — Wypełniłbym cię moją łaską i byłbym bliżej ciebie niż kiedykolwiek. Nie da się osiągnąć takiej bliskości w ciele… uwierz mi.

— Ufam, że ty w to wierzysz — westchnął Sam. — Ale nie sądzę, by była to prawda.

— Ale…

Możliwe, że nie do końca kontrolując swoje ciało, Sam przyłożył palec do ust Lucyfera, uciszając go.

— To nie byłoby to samo. Moje ciało byłoby tobą, a ja byłbym zamknięty gdzieś w środku umysłu, nie miałbym z tobą kontaktu, nie mógłbym cię dotknąć czy być otulonym skrzydłami… rozumiesz?

— Staram się — odszepnął Lucyfer, wpatrując się w jego oczy. Sam uśmiechnął się i oparł swój nos o jego, przesuwając dłoń z jego talii na ramię, palcami niemal muskając pióra.

— Dlaczego tak bardzo ci na tym zależy?

— Muszę po… — Lucyfer zamilkł i popatrzył na niego zdziwiony. — Um… mu… — Zmarszczył brwi, a Sam po chwili domyślił się, że albo próbował kłamać albo coś, co myślał, że było prawdą, nią nie było. — Nie muszę pokonać Michała?

— Nie musisz, Lu… twoje imię jest długie, mogę mówić ci Lu?

— Nie. — Lucyfer uniósł brew. — Ale i tak zależy mi, żebyś powiedział „tak”.

— Dlaczego?

— Bo… — Archanioł się zastanowił. — Jesteś dla mnie stworzony. Jedynym, co mój ojciec zrobił dla mnie. Kiedy mi odmawiasz…

— Tak? — zachęcił go delikatnie Sam, głaszcząc po piórach.

— Kiedy mi odmawiasz, czuję jakby to była jakaś jego gra, część mojej kary. — Lucyfer zamknął oczy i położył się z powrotem na plecach. — Stworzył cię dla mnie, idealnego, tylko dla mnie, ale ty mnie nie chcesz. Dlaczego mnie nie chcesz?

— Och, Lu…lu. — Lucyfer aż otworzył oczy, by posłać mu mordercze spojrzenie, Sam zachichotał. — Mówiłeś, że nie mogę nazywać cię „Lu”, nie było mowy o „Lulu”.

— Stąpasz po cienkim lodzie, Winchester.

— Obiecałeś, że nigdy mnie nie skrzywdzisz — przypomniał mu Sam.

— Tak… nigdy cię nie skrzywdzę — odszepnął Lucyfer. — Nigdy cię nie oszukam. Ale mogę utrudnić ci życie.

— Czcze pogróżki — zaśmiał się Winchester. — To nie tak, że cię nie chcę.

— Nie?

— Po prostu nigdy nie pozwolę ci zniszczyć świata i unicestwić ludzkości. — Sam uśmiechnął się niemal smutno. To było tak przykre, że faktycznie jedyne, co Bóg zrobił dla swojego syna, nie mogło być jego. — Nie mogę za to przeprosić.

— Zaczynam rozumieć, że naprawdę masz to na myśli — westchnął Lucyfer.

— A rozumiesz, że brak mojej zgody na zostanie twoim naczyniem… nie znaczy, że cię nie chcę?

— Ciężko mi to zrobić.

— Może to ci pomoże.

Sam objął dłonią jego policzek, a potem przybliżył się znacząco i pocałował go spokojnie, delikatnie i czule. Nikt nigdy nie okazał Lucyferowi tyle ciepła i ten zamknął oczy, powstrzymując łzy.

— W porządku? — zapytał miękko Sam, odsuwając się od jego ust i głaszcząc go po policzku.

Archanioł pokiwał głową i otworzył oczy, ponownie zmniejszając odległość między nimi. Objął go ciasno skrzydłami i ostrożnie dotknął swoimi ustami jego. Sam się uśmiechnął i odwzajemnił pocałunek, pogłębiając go i nadając mu bardziej śmiały wymiar.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało — zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
